A Soothing Kiss
by MayIBiteYourFace
Summary: Bree finds out Andrew is gay. This is what Justin does to "console" his lover. First slash fic. Andrew/Justin.


Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to any of the characters, story lines etc. (I only wish I did!)

Warning: Andrew/Justin slash…complete 'ACTION' ok…, contains adult themes and strong language etc.

Summary: Based on when Bree finds out that Andrew is gay, haven't seen that episode in a while though so this is loosely based on it!

A/N: This is my first slash story ok and I was a little nervous about writing it and uploading it. Thanks to EverTheDreamer for helping me with my 'embarrassment'! Please R+R!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That Bitch!" Andrew cried as loud as he could, "That Bitch!"

He cursed his mother a few hundred more times before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Despite his masculine figure and his previous obscenities, Andrew had never looked smaller or weaker, and it hurt Justin to see him like this.

What hurt him more however was knowing that he was the root cause of his soul mates unhappiness. All he had ever wanted to do was make Andrew happy. Ever since their first time, that night in Zach's swimming pool, he had known that Andrew was the one for him, and that he would do anything to keep them together. Anything.

Currently, they were at Justin's flat. John was away for the week and after Andrew had a fight with his Mum, Justin had taken him in for a few days, as any good lover would have.

Steadily, he walked over to the boy he loved and knelt down beside him.

"Andrew…" he whispered in his ear, "nothing is going to keep us apart. This I promise you."

He paused, "I love you!"

Though he kept his head down, Justin could see that Andrew smiled as he said this. Despite this, the silence between them was killing him.

"You know that right?" Justin asked. The question was futile. Of course Andrew knew this.

"Yer…" Andrew said, raising his head to face Justin. With nothing but sheer love in his eyes, he leaned towards Justin and placed his aching lips upon his. His kiss soothed everything, every pain, every sorrow, every problem.

They sat like this for a while, in the middle of the lounge on the floor, embracing each other. After ten minutes or so, they both decided it was time to come up for air, and so they broke their kiss. Though not for long.

Mentally, they had been connected for a long time. Without talking, they knew what the other was going to do, simply by looking into each others eyes and analysing their body language.

Such chemistry was not found in heterosexual relationships, at least not for Andrew or Justin. That's why they were perfect for each other.

(A/N: Sorry if this is a bit suckish, please feel free to criticise!)

With nothing being said, the two boys stood up and held hands, communicating only through eye contact, Justin led Andrew to his bedroom.

Their previous times had been fast, rushed and completely spontaneous. Their clothes had been hurriedly stripped off and the sex was over just as soon as it had started.

Of course, this rush was due to the fact that someone was always in the house or there was some chance that they could get caught. But not tonight…tonight they were alone, and most definitely, unrushed…

Andrew savoured Justin's intense emotions as he slowly undressed him. He thought of how unbelievable Justin's body was, how hard his lover felt, trying to break out of his trousers, his denim confinement.

Once Justin was free, he began to undress Andrew, first in a loving, caring way, and then he became more ravenous and ripped open his shirt. After this, nothing could stop them. Both boys were ready for anything; they had never been so excited, so eager to explore each other more. And so they did.

Andrew gently pushed Justin onto the bed and lay on top of him, holding onto him for a while. Meanwhile Justin began to stroke Andrew's head and run his fingers through his silky hair. He purred as Justin began to nibble his ear, ever so gently.

Turning his head to his lover's built, golden chest, Andrew took Justin's left nipple into his mouth and began to suck and lick it. He grazed his teeth over it slowly until it was hard and red. He then focused his attention on the right one. All the while Justin moaned and held Andrews head on his chest, not wanting him to stop. He could feel his erection getting bigger and harder, blood pulsating up and down his shaft.

Andrew also moaned as he felt Justin's member press against his own. With slow movements, he began to move up and down, so that they were grinding together and becoming more aroused.

"O…o God…Andrew…" his voice trailed away into a sigh and a pleasured moan.

Struggling to breathe, Andrew attempted to talk, whilst still grinding against Justin.

"Tell me…tell me what you – Oh God…Hn…tell me what you want me to do." He finally managed to utter.

"Fuck me…I want you to fuck me…properly…"

Andrew stopped moving. Blowjobs they had done, fingering they had done, but they hadn't fucked properly yet. Justin sighed.

"Look if it's too much to ask just forget I said it OK, I know it's a big deal for you! I'm sorry…" he kissed Andrew lovingly by way of apology.

"No…no it's not a big deal, not anymore, not with you…I love you." He continued to kiss Justin, licking his bottom lip seductively with his tongue. Justin granted him entry and opened his mouth, allowing Andrew to plunge his tongue deep into Justin's mouth, meeting his tongue halfway.

As their tongues fused Andrew moaned. Justin replied to this by turning over so that he was now on top. He broke the kiss and began to nibble on Andrews's earlobe and neck.

"Oh God, don't stop Just baby!"

But he did stop. He moved further down and began to suck Andrews's nipples, just like Andrew had done to him earlier, and with an equal amount of care, passion and insatiable lust.

Responding to Andrew's groans and moans of pleasure, he continued to move further down his body, following the lines and contours of his gleaming abs.

Andrew moaned once more and began to stir beneath him as he reached Andrew's engorged member. Justin raised his head and smiled at him. He then proceeded to kiss the tip of Andrews's shaft and lap up the pre-cum which had spurted forth from it.

Andrew moaned and spurred Justin on. He put his hands through Justin's hair and pushed the latter's head further down. Justin giggled at Andrews's eagerness and began to run his tongue down Andrews's member. Up, down and around he went, being spurred on by Andrew moving and thriving beneath him.

"No…no…stop, stop it, stop teasing me Just!" Andrew screamed, unable to take it anymore.

"Ok…" Just whispered. He moved back up and toyed with Andrews's lips for a while, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth and caressing his lips.

Then, as before, he left a trail of kisses as he moved down to Andrew's erection. He planted a few more kisses on the tip and tickled it slightly with his tongue.

"Oh Justin…" he screamed as more pre-cum gushed from him. Not wanting to waste it, Justin quickly lapped up his lovers juices and savoured his unique taste.

"Give me a taste!"

Justin loved it when he asked this. The sound of Andrew's voice, his sexy, sultry tone made his dick quiver. He slid back up so that they were at eye level and delved his tongue into Andrew's mouth, sharing his flavour.

Andrew moaned onto Justin's lips. The latter boy slid back down and took Andrew's full length into his mouth. Slowly, he moved his head up and down, occasionally darting his tongue out playfully.

Andrew became harder, yet annoyed at Justin's slow pace. Shaking, he moved his hands through Justin's hair and pushed his head down quickly. Immediately after, Justin sped up. Andrew's hips moved in sync with Justin's sucking lips.

Suddenly, he came, hard and fast into Justin's mouth. He tried not to scream but a little noise escaped. Justin giggled and sighed. He loved it when Andrew came like this.

"OK…that was…urrr…wow…" Andrew began, struggling to breathe, "Now it's…now it's your turn!"

Justin wasn't going to say no. Slowly, he slid back up Andrew's body, placing light butterfly kisses as he went. He touched Andrew's lips again with his own, and Andrew once again tasted his unique flavour.

Ferociously, he whipped over so that he was on top of Justin. Andrews' strength made Justin quiver and made his erection harder.

Andrew began to kiss down Justin's body, following the trail of curls on the latter boy's chest. Luckily for him, the trail of hair didn't stop the further south Andrew went. So he continued to move down, until he met something hard and very very familiar.

Slowly, wanting to tease Justin the same way he had done to him, he licked the tip of his shaft. He continued to do this for some time, leaving Justin writhing and moaning. With Justin's eyes closed, Andrew sneakily put his hand under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion that he had placed there earlier.

Carefully, he squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it in, giving him the lubrication he desired. He looked up, still licking Justin's tip, to see the latter boy's eyes shut tight and his mouth open, moaning in pleasure.

He smiled slightly and spread Justin's legs. Justin, in a pleasured trance, seemed unaware of this and continued to wriggle and moan.

Andrew moved his tongue away from Justin's shaft, and moved it further down towards the base, towards his opening.

Justin jerked and almost screamed in shock and ecstasy as Andrew darted his tongue into his crevice. His lubricated finger soon followed. He left it there for a while, allowing Justin to get used to the feel of it, whilst he savoured Justin's warmth and tightness.

Then, he added another finger, followed by another. For a while, he couldn't fit any more digits in, Justin was too stiff and rigid. After Andrew began to move his three fingers in and out, Justin allowed him room for one more.

"I'm…I'm com - " Justin panted rapidly and hysterically as he came.

Andrew smiled, a huge, contented and completely turned on smile, before he delved in and drank in Justin's juices. Like he had done for him, he slid back up Justin's sweating body and kissed him, sharing his flavour.

They lay like this for a while, the two of them panting on the bed.

All of a sudden, Justin appeared to have regained semi consciousness and sat up.

"Ready for round 2?" he said, smugly.

Andrew smiled, a sexy grin. So sexy in fact, so seductive, it made Justin hard again. Seeing this, Andrew grabbed Justin's taut thighs and pulled them to him, causing Justin to straddle him.

"I say…" Justin chuckled as he bent forward to kiss his lover. Then, he paused slightly and sat back up.

"About what I said earlier, what I asked you to do… you don't have to you know. It was just a thought."

"Hey, I never said I didn't want to did I?!"

Justin bent down and touched his lips to Andrew's, smiling onto them. For a while they stayed like this, making out on the bed, their erections getting harder and sticky with pre-cum.

"I love you…" Justin breathed as he moved down to place kisses on Andrew's collarbone.

Andrew moaned in response. What he had just heard, his lovers breath on his neck, the teasing kisses on his collarbone, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew now was the right time.

In one swift motion, he rolled them both over and reversed their positions. He gently opened Justin's legs and slipped inside him. Justin moaned as the tip of Andrew's quivering member hit his prostate.

Clinging to his chest, Andrew lay on top of Justin, not moving, allowing him to get used to the feel of his dick inside him.

"Oh…God…you're so fucking warm...!" Andrew sighed. Justin shook his head.

"No, no…don't talk!"

Andrew smiled and moved up ever so slightly to touch lips with the boy beneath him. This slight movement caused Justin to groan and writhe around as Andrew entered him further.

With slow, pulsating movements, Andrew thrust forward and back again and again. He couldn't believe how good this felt, how good Justin felt.

Andrew shakily moved his hands down from Justin's chest and gripped his lover's erection. With skilled hands, he moved up and down it, squeezing and caressing with great care and passion.

This, plus the enormous member quickly thrusting in and out of his tightened crevice, caused him to cum for the second time that night. This time it was more intense and the pleasure lasted twice as long, as did the ecstasy.

Andrew soon came too, pushed to his limit by the seductive sight of his boyfriend coming beneath him.

He nuzzled his head into Justin's fiercely moving chest and bit into him softly, suppressing his scream.

Andrew was exhausted now and collapsed onto Justin's chest. Lovingly, Justin wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him up, so they were face to face. They then both rolled onto their sides and Justin wrapped a blanket round them.

Andrew put his lips to Justin's and practically begged entry into his mouth, which Justin quickly granted. Then, his exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep, inches away from Justin's lips.

For the rest of the night, until sleep dragged him away him too, Justin lay there and watched his soul mate sleep. A big smile still lay on Andrew's face. This smile soon spread to Justin's face as well, as he saw how happy he was, and knew he was the cause.

Yes, Andrew had bad days, and there were times when Justin regretted the pain he caused Andrew. And then there were times like these, when their love was expressed and they were happy. The pain disappeared. And life went on.

Justin kissed Andrew's forehead. "Goodnight…" he whispered into Andrew's scruffy hair.

"Mmm…night Just…" Andrew replied faintly, half conscious, before wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and squeezing tightly, as if his life, his very being, depended on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

OK, so there you have it, my first slash story, feel privileged!

Please leave a review, I don't mind criticism but no flames please, this is my first remember! I know it's kinda crap but please tell me how to improve!

Blessed be,

Celestine x


End file.
